xxxHolic - Lonely Eyes
by yakushino
Summary: "Takdir selalu membimbing kita, entah itu membuat kita menjadi orang yang lebih baik ataupun terjerumus ke dalam kegelapan yang dalam. Walaupun begitu, semua orang berusaha untuk melangkah ke depan dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu yang terus berputar. Entah itu muda ataupun tua, pasti orang akan bertemu dengan orang lain dan pada akhirnya, mereka akan berpisah."


_"I don't believe in such things like friendship. Don't waste your time to brainwash me." – Anonymous_

**xxxHolic – Lonely Eyes**

Watanuki Kimihiro, pemilik toko yang dapat mewujudkan keinginan kliennya sedang sibuk memasak untuk makan malam waktu itu. Sedangkan Mokona, Maru, dan Moro sibuk bermain dengan pistol air pemberian dari Doumeki Shizuka, seorang profesor di suatu jurusan di universitas yang terbilang terkemuka di halaman belakang. Kebetulan, cuaca kala itu panas sekali.

Watanuki yang tidak pernah menua, tinggal di toko yang dulu dimiliki oleh Yuuko Ichihara, seorang penyihir yang kuat seperti Clow Reed, bersama Mokona, Maru, dan Moro. Walaupun Watanuki terlihat tidak pernah berubah, dia telah menguasai teknik-teknik yang berguna dalam mewujudkan keinginan kliennya. Hal itu termasuk teknik untuk melindungi dirinya dari hal-hal yang tidak bisa dinalar. Watanuki tahu persis jika dirinya diburu oleh makhluk-makhluk yang berusaha menyerap kekuatannya.

Kala sore hari, suara seseorang terdengar dari luar toko. Maru dan Moro menyambut tamu itu dan mempersilahkannya untuk menunggu Watanuki di ruangan yang terbilang luas dan berkesan oriental. Watanuki melepas apronnya dan berganti baju. Dia bergegas menuju ke ruangan tempat kliennya berada.

Watanuki terlihat tenang melihat kliennya yang gusar menantikan kehadirannya. Secara sekilas, Watanuki dapat menebak apa yang diinginkan kliennya sore itu. Pasti tentang uang, begitu pikir pemilik toko itu. Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, Watanuki meminta kliennya untuk menanyakan tentang keinginannya yang ingin dia kabulkan. Sepertinya, kliennya ini memiliki masalah dengan rekan kerjanya di kantor sehingga kliennya yang memakai nama samaran, Kizuna, meminta Watanuki untuk menegur rekan kerjanya yang 'tidak berguna' itu.

Watanuki memberi saran untuk menegurnya secara langsung tetapi Kizuna tidak bisa melakukan hal itu karena Kizuna takut jika dia mencoba menegur rekan kerjanya itu, maka Kizuna akan dipecat mengingat rekan kerjanya itu adalah pacar dari atasannya. Watanuki mendengarkan keluh kesah Kizuna dengan hati-hati. Sebenarnya, Watanuki sudah dapat menduga motif sebenarnya dari pembicaraan Kizuna sore itu. Sebenarnya Kizuna hanya ingin terlihat lebih baik di depan atasannya itu sehingga dia dapat mengambil uang milik perusahaan secara diam-diam. Kemudian, Watanuki menyuguhkan teh yang diracik olehnya sendiri kepada Kizuna. Kizuna terus berbicara tentang keburukan rekan kerjanya. Mungkin, pikir Kizuna, dia dapat mengelabuhi pemilik toko itu sehingga keinginannya terkabul. Watanuki hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Kizuna yang seperti itu.

Walaupun Watanuki terlihat lebih muda dari Kizuna, kekuatan Watanuki tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Watanuki dapat merasakan aura jahat yang dimiliki oleh Kizuna. Watanuki kemudian meminta Kizuna untuk mengurungkan niatnya itu tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kizuna. Dia memaki-maki pemilik toko karena dia dianggap 'tidak berguna' seperti rekan kerjanya itu dan tidak profesional.

Watanuki mencoba menjelaskan alasannya secara rinci tetapi Kizuna tidak menghiraukan perkataan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Watanuki hanya bisa diam melihat Kizuna yang termakan oleh rasa iri yang dia pendam sejak lama berbicara panjang lebar mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rekan kerjanya itu. Watanuki sampai kesal mendengar suara Kizuna yang terus berbohong di depannya. Tetapi rasa kesal Watanuki itu disembunyikan dengan wajah senyumnya yang manis. Watanuki sudah bertemu dengan berbagai orang dan kliennya itu beragam jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan orang semacam Kizuna ini.

Pada akhirnya, Watanuki memutuskan untuk tidak mengabulkan keinginan tersebut. Kizuna tidak terima dengan hal itu.

"Mengapa anda tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan saya? Saya akan membayarnya secara penuh. Apa anda perlu uang atau perhiasan? Saya bisa memberi anda di kemudian hari."

"Saya rasa saya tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu."

"Mengapa anda berbicara seperti itu? Saya ini orang yang jujur. Saya tidak akan menarik ucapan saya. Tolong, bantu saya."

"Saya kira anda tidak akan pernah bisa membayar imbalan yang saya harapkan... Karena anda dan rekan kerja anda sudah meninggal dunia. Anda dan dia telah..."

"Mana mungkin? Bukankah anda bisa melihat saya? Tubuh ini—"

"Itu hanyalah jiwa anda yang terikat dengan dunia ini. Apa anda tidak sadar jika anda menyukai rekan kerja anda itu? Karena itu, anda rela menghabisi nyawa rekan anda dan anda sendiri dengan-"

"Tidak. Hal itu tidak terjadi. Saya hanya ingin anda menyadarkan dirinya jika dia itu—"

"Mata anda tidak bisa berbohong. Anda mencoba menyangkal kenyataan yang terjadi. Ah, sepertinya, orang yang anda pikirkan saat ini menjemput anda. Lebih baik anda memikirkan tentang akhir hidup anda yang seperti itu lebih mendalam...di neraka..." kata Watanuki dengan wajah serius. Watanuki menyaksikan secara langsung jiwa Kizuna yang ditarik oleh tangan rekan kerjanya secara paksa dan perlahan lenyap bagaikan dimakan oleh kegelapan.

_"In the end, the only thing I wish from you is your happiness always, my dear, even though it is hard to believe that we have different ways to live on." – Anonymous_

(Ends.)

**Disclaimer:**

Seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan **xxxHolic **merupakan milik **author xxxHolic** itu sendiri, **CLAMP**. Seluruh kejadian terjadi hanyalah **FIKSI BELAKA**. Jika anda menemuinya di dunia nyata, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu hanyalah **KEBETULAN SAJA**.

**Special Thanks to:**  
**Author xxxHolic, CLAMP**

**Readers yang baik hati** mau membaca fic ini \(^o^)\ \(^o^)/ /(^o^)/

**AAA, Tomokazu Seki, and KnB's seiyuu (all of them) are saikou! XD**


End file.
